


Coining Science

by Oilan



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: For Science!, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/pseuds/Oilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After vitalism is disproven through the synthesis of urea in 1828, Combeferre and Joly are baffled at first, but are soon excited to test Wöhler's synthesis. Feuilly, as always, is eager to learn all he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coining Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobcatmoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/gifts).



> Hope you like it, Bobcat! I tried to combine a few of your prompts!

 


End file.
